


Blind

by fivethirtyone-screens (intensecomplexity)



Series: Let Alone 69 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/F, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensecomplexity/pseuds/fivethirtyone-screens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I swear... I'm losing sight of my original prompts. Hmm... Can you guys figure out what the prompts are cause I can't. Oops.

Alex drew in a shaky breath as Kara’s hands rubbed her bare sides. She clenched her jaw as those hands brushed her abdomen before arms wrapped firmly around her waist. She was about to move her hands, but a quiet hum of disapproval sounded behind her. Soft lips touched her shoulder causing her to whimper when even more bare skin pressed into her back.

 

“Almost, Alex; we’re almost done.”

 

She was sure Kara had said that a while ago. Words of protest were at the tip of her tongue, but none spilled out as she leaned into the warm body behind her. Teeth grazed her earlobe before gently biting down. She took another breath, but nearly choked when Kara’s hips moved behind her.

 

“ _Fuck_ …” she whined out as the length of the dildo shifted inside of her. “Kara…”

 

Warm breath washed over the skin of her shoulder when the younger woman chuckled. She was two steps away from fucking herself to climax with all the waiting.

 

Another cry left her mouth when Kara’s arms lifted her before dropping her down the silicone shaft. The tip pressed hard inside and sent a jolt of pleasure lined with pain through her body. Hands smoothed across the top of her thighs and spread them apart.

 

“Kara… _please_.”

 

“Not yet, Alex.”

 

A cry of desperation escaped her as those soft hands rubbed her abdomen. She reached out for a hand and ignored the grunt behind her when she held it against her breast. She was about to reach for the other hand until fingers lightly skimmed her clit.

 

“You really need to cum, don’t you?”

 

Alex frantically nodded and sighed in relief when Kara’s fingers firmly pressed against her clit, deliberately stroking it. She groaned as Kara’s hips began moving again, reviving the small flame deep inside of her. Pump after pump, stroke after stroke, she wasn’t sure what was happening. Her cunt was clenching hard around the toy, her clit was practically meeting Kara’s fingers, and a wet mouth was against her neck.

 

“Let go.”

 

Everything literally fell to a standstill.

 

Alex forced herself against Kara’s lap, burying the toy inside of her. Her free hand shot down to the one between her legs, cupping her sensitive flesh. Her other hand held onto Kara’s, keeping it against her breast. Her entire body froze as the small flame grew into a bonfire, surging through her veins.

 

A guttural moan left her lips as she crossed the peak before she began shuddering and convulsing. Strong arms held her close as she came down, soft words entering her ear as the fog of bliss cleared away.

 

Sluggishly, she raised her hands and pulled away the blindfold covering her eyes. She felt her mouth twitch when she noticed how damp it was from both sweat and tears. She turned her head to the side and saw the affectionate smile on Kara’s face.

 

“I can’t believe you made me wear this.”

 

It isn’t exactly what she meant to say. She looked into Kara’s eyes and saw the openness in those blue eyes.

 

“Thank you,” she amended, leaning down to kiss smiling lips.

 

_I love you_.


End file.
